


Putting You Down

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: BOSS (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hate Sex, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all right, as long as it's just sex. It's not like Reiko has to like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting You Down

It's okay as long it's just sex. It's not like Reiko actually likes Eriko. It's not like she has to admit anything.

It's just that Eriko's so easy to provoke. Just the insinuation that her bosom is substandard makes Eriko arch her back and display what is, Reiko reluctantly admits, a very nice pair of breasts. Eriko looks good for forty, and damn if she doesn't have enough experience and stamina to make someone very happy, at least sexually. It still doesn't stop Eriko from having a horrible personality or from being almost unspeakably annoying.

That's what Reiko tells herself. It's only sex. She'll have one or two good, strong orgasms, and then she'll pick up her clothing from Eriko's floor, put them on, and leave. They don't waste time. Eriko goes down, mouth on Reiko's clit, and two fingers inside, curved up to find just the right spot. Reiko might have said something, though her mind is too distant to make sure to dilute it.

Eriko looks up. Reiko wishes she could stop shaking long enough to slap away the smirk Eriko wears. It might also help if her "That good?"

"It was tolerable."

"That wasn't what you said a second ago." Eriko withdraws her fingers and examines the gleam of Reiko's fluids appreciatively. "And that's certainly not what your body tells me." Eriko kisses her, and Reiko can see her rival's point.

"I can't control what makes me wet. And I heard you were easy. Plus, you want me even more than I want you." Eriko does, Reiko is sure of it. The way her eyes light up when Reiko, finally parts her legs and lets Eriko in, and that smug cat-like smile Eriko wears after Reiko grips her back with her nails, the one she's wearing right now are all evidence that Eriko very definitely lusts for her.

Eriko feigns surprise. "Oh? I do?" She bites Reiko lightly on the stomach, while her hand goes between Reiko's legs again. Already Reiko feels a flare up of the same ache that keeps her coming back. "Seeing you acting like something other than a cold fish has a certain novelty.Though I admit, you look very good for forty, very few wrinkles, and your body hasn't quite started to go yet. Every woman should be so lucky."

"I'm thirty-four." Reiko barely manages to say.

"My mistake," is all Eriko says before her mouth busies itself making Reiko temporarily forget how to make a snappy comeback.


End file.
